Over the millenniums, as humans began to wear clothing, they generally have wanted to make the articles of clothing more attractive, utilitarian or both, by fastening, either permanently or reversibly, various types of accessories to their clothing. One means that could be utilized for this attachment purpose would be the use of magnets. Magnetic attachment means have generally been used by themselves or in conjunction with more traditional attachment means such as pin and clasp.
One such combination attachment means is generally disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,955 issued to Lopez. This patent generally shows a magnetic golf ball marker reversibly attaches by magnetic attraction to a ferrous body that is attached reversibly (via pin and clasp) to a portion of a golfing article of clothing such as a brim to a golfing cap. This invention essentially uses a pin and clasp mechanism, which may cause accelerated wear on the fabric by repeated penetration of the fabric by the pin.
Another golf ball marker and holder are generally disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,081 as issued to Tate. This patent generally suggests a golf ball marker, a portion of which is made of ferrous material to allow the marker to be reversibly attached to a magnetic base or receptacle, which is incorporated into the structure of an article of clothing such as golfing cap.
These two patents generally show a reversible magnetic means of attachment that has a base, which is essentially either, permanently incorporated or reversibly attached by mechanical means to the article of clothing. Essentially, when a permanently attached base is used, this limits the use of magnetic attachment means to specifically constructed articles of clothing. Further, it may be seen that the additional magnetic type componentry could add to the cost of creating the specially constructed articles of clothing.
When mechanical means are essentially used to attach the base of the magnetic attachment means to non-specifically created articles of clothing, this could possibly lead to accelerated wear and tear of the clothing fabric. For example, during the operation of the device, a pin of the clasp-type attachment mechanism could be used repeatedly, resulting in the repeated puncturing of the fabric of the article of clothing as the base is repeatedly attached to the article of clothing. While a cotton fabric could possibly withstand such repeated puncturing, a finer material such as silk could more noticeably damaged.
What is generally needed therefore is an accessory-to-article of clothing attachment apparatus and methodology, which could use at least one magnetic means to attach itself and an accessory to an article of clothing.